Another fine mess?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Alice has an idea, what could possibly go wrong? A dramatic turn of events lead every member of the parish council to think about their future. Is Geraldine and Harry's future really in Dibley and can St Barnabus be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

Another fine mess?

Authors note - I do not own The Vicar of Dibley, all owned by BBC and Richard Curtis. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. A lot of my other stories are getting serious so I thought I'd write something light hearted :-)

Chapter one

Alice wandered along the path towards the vicarage quietly determined that she was going to convince the vicar that she was right. This time. She _knew_ she was, even Hugo had said "Yes Alice." In all the right places. Mr Horton had even smiled at her as she left the house. This time she knew Geraldine would think this was an excellent idea. She just had to.

"Hello Alice." Harry smiled at her as he pushed the now sleepy baby along in her pram.

"Hello Harry." She bounded across to him. "And how is my favourite little dumpling today?" Sophie flapped her arms and laughed.

"I'm fine thanks." Harry bit his lip to stop himself laughing as Alice raised an eyebrow.

"I'm talking to Sophie. And you know I am!" Harry chuckled as his baby daughter laughed. The ten month old baby always found Alice funny. Harry nodded. With all the will in the world he thought she was hysterical.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I'm going to see the Vicar." Alice turned before skipping towards the vicarage.

"Sophie, I think the world of Auntie Alice but if you ever, ever behave like her after the age of 6 we will be having words."

"Dada!"

"Agreed." Harry smiled as he continued to chat with his baby daughter.

Xxxxxx

"Sermon! Where are you?" Geraldine rushed around the living room picking up soft toys and looking under every cushion imaginable. Finally her eyes settled on her desk in the corner of the room. A stuffed Mickey Mouse doll sat next to the bible. Shaking her head she looked up at the picture of Jesus on the wall in front of her.

"You knew that was there." She pointed at the painting. "Don't fib, I'm on quite good terms with your Dad." She smiled slightly as she remembered where her paperwork was. "Why did God have to give new mums baby brain? Isn't night feeds and baby sick enough?" A knock at the door startled her thoughts. Rushing to answer it she stared as Alice walked in.

"Alice?"

"Morning Vicar."

"Any special reason you are dressed as a pumpkin? In June?"

"Der!" Alice rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Funnily enough. No."

"Harvest Festival."

"Autumn Alice. Harvest festival is traditionally in the autumn."

"Mr Horton said it was a good idea."

"I bet he did." Alice looked deflated as she sat on the sofa and yelped.

"Alice?"

"Sat on this." She pulled out a stuffed toy.

"Sophie's toy rabbit. I was looking for that." Geraldine sat down next to her. "You know some sort of spring festival may be a good idea."

"I knew you'd love it!"

"Just let's keep harvests for the right time. Ok ?"

"Ok." Alice smiled. "So?"

"Leave it with me." Geraldine smiled. Alice nodded happily before bouncing out the house past a very bemused Harry and Sophie.

xxxxxx

a/n shall I go on? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Something Special

A/n in my stories Alice and Hugo only have little Gerry. The other 9 will come later :)

She closed her eyes as Harry sat next to her on the battered sofa.

"Do I want to know why Alice was dressed as a pumpkin?"

"Something about moving Harvest Festival."

"I didn't think you could move it." He turned to face his wife as Geraldine rolled her eyes.

"No, it's like Christmas; tends to be on the same day every year. It doesn't move like Easter."

"But."

"I promised I'd have some sort of special service but for the life of me I have no idea what."

"Spring doesn't feature much in the Anglican Church?"

"Easter does, then." Geraldine shrugged. Harry took her hand in his. "Sophie's christening is coming up soon. Would that do?"

"That's special. If course it is." She smiled. "But for Sophie and us. Not the village."

"So? Come on, you convinced them all to attend a service for the animals, a live action nativity and got married in your pajamas."

"But."

"But nothing." Harry squeezed her hand. "We'll think of something."

Xxxxxx

"Ridiculous girl." David Horton watched as his daughter-in-law bounded into the house. Little Gerry toddled across to him as she watched her pumpkin shaped mum flop on the sofa.

"The vicar thought it was a fantastic idea! I am going to need something else to wear. Hugo?"

"Yes dear." Hugo smiled as he picked the toddler up. "Maybe not a pumpkin suit?"

"No." Alice rolled her eyes. "Tellitubbies. I think I still have my bridesmaid outfits from our wedding."

"Good gracious." David snapped. Little Gerry clapped hr hands and laughed as Hugo set her down. "I'm going to the church hall. I need someone with a semblance of sense about them. Even if it is only Owen, Frank and Jim." He left as Alice smiled.

Xxxxxxx

"A Spring Festival." Gerry stated as she walked into the church hall."

"Excuse me?" David turned to face her as Jim began scribbling on his notepad.

"Sorry I'm late. A cow related problem. My poor Daisy." Owen shook his head sadly. "Nature is a cruel mistress."

"Can we get on?"

"No, no no yes. How is she?" Jim asked. Frank looked up briefly before scribbling again.

"She'll live." Owen nodded."

"Good." Geraldine looked at the farmer. "Now, Spring Festival?"

Xxxxxzzzz

Harry carried Sophie across to the bowling green in the centre of the village, relieved that the sun was still out.

"Morning Harry." Frank walked across to him. "Not in work?"

"Not today." Harry tried to keep his face neutral. "I've had some leave, Monday will be the first day back."

"Have you spoken to the vicar?"

"Yes." Harry nodded as lifted Sophie from her buggy. "We are married, you know?"

"Yes of course." Frank smiled as the little girl waved her hands. "Only I wondered if you knew about her plans for the Spring service."

"Go on."

"Mr Horton isn't impressed." Frank stared at the younger man.

"When is he?" Harry sighed as he looked across the green to see Gerry walking towards him.

Xxxxx

A/n more soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Shock . **

"So David isn't happy." Geraldine sighed as she climbed into bed. She was less than surprised at the idea of David Horton being unhappy with her and Alice deciding to do something special. It had been the hapless curits' idea to celebrate something in the Spring. The only thing was what. After Easter and the services there was little to work with until Harvest. Then there would be Christmas. It seemed a long way until then.

"Does that worry you?" Harry checked the baby monitor as she settled down next to him.

"No." Geraldine pulled the duvet around her. "He's just getting used to the Anglican Church agreeing to have female bishops. Him agreeing to a special Spring service is too much to expect. I mean, he isn't a bad person." Harry nodded as she turned on her side. "It's just."

"He's a little traditional?"

"Archaic I was going for." She yawned.

"Get some sleep." Harry kissed her gently as she closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HUGO!" David ran from the living room, pulling his jacket on as he went. "ALICE! Oh for pity's sake."

"Father?" Hugo appeared in the doorway of the living room.

"Get Alice and get to the vicarage. Go on boy." David huffed as Hugo watched.

"Whatever is the matter?"

"I just had a phone call from the police." He snapped. "The Church has been vandalised."

"Oh no." Alice paused in the doorway behind Hugo with baby Geraldine in her arms. "The Vicar."

"I don't know all the details." David continued. "I've called Jim and Frank. They are going up to the farm to checck on Owen." He grabbed his car keys, aware Bruno had no intention of stirring from his place by the fire. Alice nodded.

"You're right. We have to find the Vicar and Harry and go to the church." Alice stated. "I'll get the baby's coat. Come on, Geraldine." She snapped, taking charge as Hugo ran a hand through his hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vicridge." Geraldine slurred as she grabbed the handset from the bedside table. "David?" Suddenly she was alert, nudging Harry as he struggled to wake up. "David, what is it? Slow down."

"What is it?" Harry yawned.

"Wake up. Alice is on the way with the baby. The police are at the church with the fire service."

"What?" Harry rubbed his hand over his face. "Why?"

"There's been a fire. I don't know. Kids were seen messing about there but I dunno." She bit her lip. "Oh God."

"Literally." Harry swung his legs out of bed, picking his jeans up from the floor where they had fallen a few hours earlier. "Get dressed. I'll make coffee and check on Sophie."

"This is a nightmare." Geraldine sat staring into space. "This is a nightmare. Wake me up, please." Harry sighed before kissing her forehead.

"Get dressed. I'll check on Sophie and we will find out what has happened."

"The Bishop."

"Can wait until we know what is happening." Harry stated reasonably. Gerry nodded, knowing he was right. "You can call him when you've spoken to David and the police. If it is arson."

"Arson? Who would want to burn down our church? Why?" She grabbed a black t shirt as she spoke, fumpling with jeans. "Who would want to do this?"

"I don't know." Harry paused. "It might not be. How old is that church?"

"Built in 1700s."

"Electrics may need looking at then." He sighed as tears filled her eyes. "We don't know. We just have to wait." He looked away as a knock on the door woke the baby in the next room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't believe this." David shook his head as he looked around the destroyed building. Owen swore profusely as he leant on the stick he had taken to carrying with him. Jim stared open mouthed as Gerry spoke to the police officer with David at her side.

"Everything, gone." Jim shook his head. "I came to this church as a baby. My mother got married here. I was christened here."

"Me too." Frank sighed. "My father started courting my mother here. At the Sunday School." Harry smiled slightly, the image of Frank's parents meeting so innocently seemed quaint compared to his London upbringing. The night air seemed to freeze the image of the destroyed church in his mind. Seeing David step away from the police officer he approached Gerry as she buried her face in her hands.

"Hey." He pulled her into his arms. "Alice is back at the house with the children. We should go and talk to her."

"She'll be worried." Gerry nodded. "Oh God. How do I tell her? How do I tell her that the church is gone. Just gone. Her service for Spring, everything she had planned. Taken from her." Harry held her tightly, letting her cry. "This place, it's not just bricks. It's special." He kissed her hair.

"I know." He paused. "What did the police say?"

"Electrical fault. Old wiring." She sighed.

"Don't cry." Hugo stated calmly as Harry released her. "Mother always used to say it wasn't the building that made the church it was the people. We repaired the window once, remember? After the storm?"

"I remember." Gerry smiled. "Before you came to live here, Harry."

"You told me about it." Harry smiled slightly, proud of the memory.

"Well, we did it once. We can do it again." He rocked back on his heels as Gerry shrugged.

"It's a whole building, more work and more money than a window." She sighed.

"So?" Hugo stated as David joined them. "Many hands make light work, eh Father?"

"Yes. Well." David paused as Gerry shook her head. "I never thought you were one to give up, Vicar."

"No, well. Ordinarily."

"Come on, we can do this." Harry smiled at her. "Never ever give up. We will do this." Gerry nodded.

"Ok, ok. But first we need to go home. All of us." She slipped her hand into Harry's.

"Of course." David nodded as the police officer drove away in her car. "Emergency meeting tomorrow 5pm at my house. We need to put a plan together as soon as possible."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Picking Up the Pieces?**

"Gerry." Harry walked into the living room, exhausted but aware that neither he nor his wife were going to get any more sleep. The fire at St Barnabus had devastated the whole building.

"Hi." She looked up as he handed her the mug of tea he had been carrying. "Sophie's asleep."

"Good." He sat next to her. "Are you ok?"

"No." She turned to him. "St Barnabus has been my life for so long. I know David and the others mean well but I really don't see how we can rebuild the church."

"Hey." He squeezed her hand. "Don't. We'll find a way, we always will."

"I hope so." She leant against him as he wrapped his arm around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll call the Bishop." David stated as he shrugged his jacket off. Alice yawned before nodding and heading to the bedroom with baby Geraldine in her arms. The toddler was already sleeping as she carried her upstairs.

"Father." Hugo started. "The fire,"

"Yes. What about it?" David poured himself a large whiskey, needing the warming alcohol to calm his nerves.

"Its destroyed everything. We wont have a church the same, even if we rebuild it. It wont be the same."

"No. No it wont." David gulped down the alcohol. "It will be different but as your mother always said. It is just bricks and mortar at the end of the day. The people, that's what makes a church." Hugo nodded, remembering how his mother used to dispense pearls of wisdom at time when his father would close himself off from the world.

"She was right." Hugo sighed. "Oh and Father?"

"What?" David looked up at his only child.

"I still miss her. You know. Mum."

"I know son, I know." He smiled slightly as Hugo slipped out of the room, leaving David with his whiskey. "So do I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No." Geraldine stated as she listened to the Bishop on the other end of the phone. "No, the police are still going through evidence and so is the fire service. We don't think its arson at present." Harry walked in, pulling his jacket on as he watched her. Sophie played on the sofa with her collection of cuddly toys.

"Arlice!" Sophie picked up a rag doll with yellow pigtail.

"I think she has more sense than Aunty Alice." Harry smiled as he sat next to his daughter.

"No." Sophie shook her head. "Dadda!"

"You really are picking up words quickly." He picked her up and sat her on her lap as Geraldine ended the call. He turned to watch her join them on the sofa. "How did it go?"

"He wants to wait for the police report. Technically he has to take it to the church council but there may be a chance that the diocise may be able to have some money for us to at least start work on the church."

"That's great." Harry smiled.

"Yeah." Gerry ran a hand over her face.

"Mamma." Sophie tapped her arms as Geraldine looked up.

"I'm ok, Sweetheart." She looked at Harry. "We have to raise at least half. And he is coming to the village on Monday."

"The Bishop?"

"Yeah."

"Is that good?"

"I dunno." Gerry looked away. "I really don't know."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon. Please review


End file.
